Of Lunches and Thieves
by thepurplewriter333
Summary: Modern AU. Hiccup takes Astrid out to lunch one day, where he gets fries, and she becomes a thief. Hiccstrid. One-shot.


**Not exactly sure where this little idea came from! But anyways, here it is. :P**

 **Well, I hope you enjoy! Tell me what you think!**

* * *

"Hmm... I'll take, uh.. I'll take the number three combo."

"Would you like fries with that?"

"Yes. I believe so." Hiccup rubbed his scratchy chin, and looked over at Astrid who stood beside him in the restaurant, waiting to recite her own order. The blonde noticed Hiccup's smile, and gave a smirk in return. Her hand unconsciously went over to Hiccup's, and they both gripped each other.

Hiccup's following thoughts were interrupted by the next question of the waiter. "And you, ma'am, what would you like?" he asked Astrid.

Astrid's blue eyes gleamed as she stepped up. "I'll take the same thing."

"All right... we'll be with you shortly." The man gave them their paper receipt, and walked off to share the couple's order with the cooks.

Hiccup pulled Astrid away from the counter, heading over to the side of the room. "Come on," he grinned, "we can still get a window seat if we hurry!"

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Sometimes, Hiccup, you're such a kid."

"And you love me for it."

"I guess I do," Astrid laughed, getting closer to the empty window seat that Hiccup was headed for. "Why else would I have married you?" The two arrived at the window, where a tall black table with two long chairs and a vase of flowers awaited them. They quickly took their seats, and Astrid drummed her fingers on the table in impatience a minute later. She wished that getting their meals wouldn't take as long as it had to.

Hiccup gave her a teasing smile. "Who's hungry now, huh?"

Astrid resisted the urge to punch him, and sat back in her chair. "I'm not! After all, it was _your_ idea to spend lunch at a fast food restaurant, not mine." When Hiccup raised his brow, she couldn't help but reveal a smile. "Okay, okay, maybe I am _a little_ hungry."

Hiccup, ready to make fun of Astrid some more, was then interrupted when a waiter behind the counter yelled, "Number 18!" above the lunch ruckus. Hiccup looked down at his receipt, and nodded. "That's us... I'll be right back." He stood up from his chair, and with a wave goodbye to Astrid, he walked off.

A minute later, when he returned with their meals and drinks, Astrid's stomach was grumbling. She covered it up with a few simple words. "It smells good!"

Hiccup nodded, sitting down. "It does... here." He handed her her bag with a charming smile. "Your lunch, milady."

Astrid responded with a muted grumble, and opened up her bag. She sighed a moment after looking at it, shaking her head. "Hiccup, they forgot my straw."

"Never fear, milady!" Hiccup grinned, standing up. "I'll go and get you one."

"My hero," Astrid chuckled, amused with his eagerness. Hiccup, once he had bowed, walked off. And as he grabbed a straw for her near the counter, she smiled and ducked her hand into Hiccup's meal bag. She plucked out a handful fries, and instantly started to munch on them. Payback for his teasing had arrived.

Hiccup returned to the table, a straw gripped in his left hand. "Here you are, Astrid." He stuck it in her coke, and then sat down himself. Astrid crunched on a few more fries, her eyes sparkling with humor. Hiccup took out his meal products from his bag, and then paused after setting them down. "Huh. I think the cooks skimped on fries in my meal."

"Oh?" Astrid ate another fry from her hand. "That's too bad."

"Yeah…" Hiccup didn't seem to notice Astrid's munching, and stood up. "I think I'll go and ask them… sorry, I'll be right back." And then he was off, scratching the back of his head with confusion as Astrid ate his fries.

While he was gone, Astrid helped herself to some more once she finished the previous share. A few minutes later, when Hiccup returned, he looked flustered. "The cooks said they gave me the right amount… it's weird, though, because- _hey!"_ He grabbed his fry pack, eyes darting about with alarm. "There's even less than before!"

Astrid stifled a laugh. "Really?"

 _Crunch._

Hiccup swerved in her direction. "Astrid? What are you eating?"

"My own fries." She bit down on another fry, smiling. "What? I was hungry, so I didn't feel like waiting for you. There's no crime in that, is there?"

Hiccup eyed her suspiciously, and suddenly grabbed her own meal bag. He brought out her fry packet from inside; it was untouched. Hiccup raised his brow at Astrid, already knowing what the woman had done. "Astrid… have you been _stealing_ my _fries?"_

"No." _Crunch._

"Astrid…" Hiccup set down her fry pack, and sat at his own seat. "I know you've been doing it."

Astrid cast him an innocent look. "Who? Me? No, I would _never_. I guess the cooks just gave me more fries than they gave you."

"Then how do you explain the missing fries _now?"_ Hiccup asked, drumming his fingers on the table. "You've been the only one here while I've been gone! It just makes sense that you… you know, would've been the one to have stolen them."

Astrid sighed. She couldn't keep the act up forever. "Fine, fine… but I only took two."

Hiccup crossed his arms. "Astrid-"

"...handfuls..." _Crunch._ Astrid smiled, giving a small shrug as she swallowed. "I was just hungry, so I decided to eat your fries."

"Then why didn't you eat your _own_?" Hiccup pointed out. "After all, they're _your_ fries. Not mine. _Yours_."

"I know!" Astrid chirped. "But eating yours tastes so much better." She demonstrated by consuming another one of his fries, exaggerating on how good it tasted. "See? The grass is always greener on the other side. The fries are always more delicious if you steal them from your husband."

Hiccup couldn't hold back a grin. "Is that right?"

"Yep." _Crunch._

"Okay… well you won't mind if I eat _yours,_ then!" Hiccup beamed, and grabbed her own pack of fries. He put a few in his mouth, making sure Astrid saw, and swallowed. His green eyes seemed to be laughing at her shocked expression. "Wow! They _are_ so much better when you steal them!"

"What? No!" Astrid made an attempt to grab her fries back, but Hiccup raised it above her reach.

"Who's stealing now?" he teased.

"Hiccup Haddock, if you don't give me back my fries _right now,_ I swear I will-" She stopped herself as Hiccup leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She pulled away a second later, both angry and bewildered. "What was that for?!"

Looking sheepish, Hiccup studied her with a smile. "You're cute when you're mad."

"Oh, haha…" Astrid snatched his fry pack away from in front of him, raising her chin. "There. Now we're _both_ equal." She angrily stuffed some in her mouth.

"There. Right there… I told you!" Hiccup chuckled, rubbing his chin. "You _are_ cute when you're mad."

Astrid shot him a furious look. "Hiccup-"

Hiccup leaned in and kissed her again, this time on the cheek. Astrid rolled her eyes at his playfulness, but found herself amused. Hiccup, pulling away slightly, looked up at her. "See? There's that smile that I love so much."

Trying not to blush, Astrid smirked back. "And there's that childish personality that never goes away."

"Hey! I pride myself on being fun." Hiccup grinned, and leaned back. "Who knew that in taking you out to lunch, you'd turn out to be a thief- and a _fry_ thief, above all things?"

"I'm not the only thief here, Hiccup," Astrid reminded, raising an eyebrow. "You took my fries too."

"Yeah, but you started it."

Astrid raised her brow. "Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Are we really having this conversation?"

Hiccup smiled. "I guess we are!" A few seconds later, though, his amused expression softened, and he reached over to pat her hand. "But somehow, with you, it doesn't seem all that bad." He paused. "I love you, Astrid. No matter how much of a thief you are, I still love you."

Rubbing her nose, Astrid grinned back. "I'll keep that in mind the next time you get a meal."

"Oh, sure, that would be great," Hiccup joked. "But next time, I'll be sure to take my meal _with_ me, if I leave the table at all." At Astrid's feigning-shock expression, he chuckled. "Yes, I'd stoop to doing that, milady. There's no one who can prevent me from doing otherwise."

"Except me." Astrid reached out, grabbed Hiccup's burger, and brought it up to her chest. She smiled. "So much for plans!"

Hiccup's brow shot up in surprise. "Astrid!"

"You're right." She nodded in approval, taking the wrapper off the burger. "I _am_ a thief." A few seconds later, once the wrapper was off, she bit down on the burger with a giant smile. "Mmm… tastes good. Probably much better than _mine_ would."

Hiccup grabbed Astrid's meal bag, and clutched it protectively. "Fine, then! I'll have your meal, and you can have mine." He grinned. "It's good that we both got the same thing, right?"

Astrid munched down on Hiccup's burger. "Right. Okay, it's a deal… except, I still get to have one of my fries. You know, from my own carton." When Hiccup didn't hand it over, she sighed. "Come on, just one fry. I want to see how they taste."

Looking hesitant, Hiccup nodded. "Okay." He slowly gave her the fry pack, and waited for her to pick her piece and then hand it back.

But Astrid grinned, and shook her head. "Sucker." She dumped the fries into Hiccup's old carton that she was holding, merging them all into one. "You should never have trusted me: I'm Astrid Hofferson, The World Renowned Fry Thief!"

Hiccup threw up his hands in exasperation, letting Astrid's meal bag fall onto his lap. "Really, Astrid? Really?"

Laughing, she shook her head as she placed the fry pack pack on the table. "I'm just joking around, Hiccup. We can both share them." She gestured over to the packet. "Go on, have one. Nothing's stopping you."

Hiccup, suspicious of Astrid's motives, reached out to grab a fry. The woman watched with a smile as he tentatively picked one out and then snaked his arm back. He dropped the fry in his mouth, and chewed. When Astrid didn't do anything, he swallowed, looking curious. "So, you actually let me have one?"

Astrid nodded. "Of course." She grinned. "Now, ready to actually eat in peace?"

Relieved, Hiccup licked his lips. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that."

Rolling her eyes, Astrid bit down on Hiccup's burger. " _Bon Appetite!"_

And smiling, Hiccup followed her lead.


End file.
